Tale of The Yellow Rose
by ShikaChika
Summary: Join in on the adventure of the mysterious Aoi Himura as she gets thrown in to the unpredictable, yet hilarious world of the Ouran Hosts! Warning: Mentions of abuse! Supernatural! OCxMori Pls R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Aoi Himura**

 **WhYaReYoUrEaDiNgThIsLiNeBrEaKeR**

Aoi sighed heavily as she stopped infront of the apartment buildings her father lived in, she steeled her nerves and gripped her bags. After another deep breath she climbed up the stairs and stopped infront of the door, inside she could hear pots and pans clanging around as the smell of spicy surry drifted though. A soft smile spread across her face as she thought 'Tha man is gonna die of a curry ovahdose one day...' Aoi knocked softly on the door, almost wishing he didn't hear it, a second later the door swung open and she was met face first with a white apron that said 'only REAL men can cook!'. "Who's there- Aoi, baby girl is that you..?" She looked up at him, which was impressive because she wasn't exactally short, and smiled lightly "Hey daid **(1)**..." He opened his mouth to respond but stopped when he saw the nasty bruise that was coloring her right eye a deep blueish purple, his mouth closed with an audible click and his eyes narrowed. Aoi looked down suddenly and pulled the hat she was wearing down more "It's nothing daid, it'll heal-" He cut her off suddenly with a voice filled with anger "This is NOT nothing! Was it that bastard Conor?!" She sighed and nodded, his fist clenched in anger "This is _IT_ I'm calling your mom-"

"NO!" He looked back at her in shock at her sudden outburst, she shuffled her feet and said more quietly "Please don't call her... She doesn' know 'm here..." He sighed and turned to her pulling her inside the house before any neighbors heard them and asked "What do you mean she doesn't know?" Aoi worried her bottom lip and shifted from one foot to the other before speaking "I kinda stole her credit card from her purse an' snuck out... Caugh the first plane here an'... *shrugs* 'ere I am." He ran a hand over his face, she looked back down and opened her mouth to apologize when he wrapped her up in a hug. Aoi tried to say something but all that came out was a sob as her eyes burned with tears, she buried her face in his chest as he ran a hand comfortingly through her hair "It's okay Baby girl... Shh..." They stood there like that until all that came out was sniffles, he smiled down at her and said "Why don't you go sit down and I'll make some tea..." Aoi wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her hoodie and laughed slightly, mostly out of relief he wasn't yelling at her, the nodded "Okay." After sitting down, she rested her head in her arms and felt her eyelids droop as she listened to her dad making tea and finishing up dinner, with in five minutes she was asleep.

 **SeRiOuSlYtHiSiSjUsTaLiNeBrEaKeRGuYs**

 **(1 week later)**

Aoi grinned brightly up at her dad "Oi! Where'd ye disappeah tah old man?" He ruffled her newly cut hair and smirked "I got a present for you~." She looked up at him a excitement and curiousity while pratically bouncing in her seat "Huh? A present? Really? What is it, whatisit,whatisit,whatisit?!" He threw a blue uniform down in front of her and exclaimed with mock excitement, a teasing tone laced through his words "High School~! Yaayy!" She frowned and dropped her head down on top of the uniform and groaned a muffled "Nooooooo..." He sighed at her childishness and spoke while walking to the kitchen "I'm serious. You need an education if you want to be successful in life, besides you got in on music scholarship so it can't be THAT bad." She lifted her head up at the prospect of music and said "do they 'ave instruments ready to be played or do we 'ave tah buy our own?" He waved her question off as he washed the dishes "I'm sure they do, it's some big pretentious school..." Aoi thought about it for a minute before a grin slid on to her face, yeah it can't be THAT bad...

She stood up from the table to go grab her sketch book from her room when her eyes turned a pale green. Aoi collapsed onto the ground with a loud crash, her dad rushed to her side and helped her sit up "Shit, baby girl are you okay..?" She mumbled something as her unfocused eyes stared up at the ceiling "...Haruhi..." He pondered on that for a second before shaking his head, now wasn't the time to get lost in his thoughts. He snapped his fingers infront of her face a couple of times before cursing under his breath, he never knew what to do at times like these... Sighing heavily he lifted her up and look her to her room _'she would probably want some rest after this one...'_

 **DuDeYoUrWaStInGyOuRtImEwItHtHiS**

Haruhi turned to lock her front door as she was leaving when the next door neighbor's door swung open. Normally she wouldn't have bothered but for some reason she looked up to see them, she gasped lightly at the teenaged boy that stepped out. He was almost a full foot taller than her with nearly flawless pale skin, all clear besides the beauty mark that was under his left eye. His hair was a bright ruby red and danced around his face in playful waves, the shorter strands pointing up towards the sky. His eyes are what captivated her the most, they were seemingly endless pools of shining cerulean that held a bright light in them. He looked over at her and smiled brightly "Good mornin'." His voice sounded almost feminine but not quiet, caught between in a perfect middle that fit his profile well and charmed most girls, plus he had that thick irish accent. She hadn't realized she was staring at him until the boy started chuckling "Normally people would respond by sayin' 'goodmornin' back, Ms...?" He trailed off and arched an eyebrow while stuffing his hands in his pockets, she cleared her throat and stood taller "My name's Fujioka Haruhi." A look of recognition passed through his eyes but just a quick it was gone, leaving Haruhi thinking she must've imagined it.

He grinned brightly and held out his hand "Nice to meet yeh Fujioka, My name's Aoi." She smiled back and shook his hand, which was surprisingly soft. He swung his bookbag over his shoulder as he turned to walk away with wave "Nice seein' yeh Fujioka, but I gotta get to school." Aoi then jumped over the railing, gasping she rushed to the edge only to see the boy walking away without a single scratch. Haruhi just shook her head before jogging down the stairs and rushing to school, it confused her even more because when she rounded the corner the mysterious irish boy was gone. Shrugging lightly she just continued on her merry way, running slightly so that she wouldn't be late.

 **ImJuStTrYiNgToDoMyJoBaNdBeAlInEbReAkEr**

Aoi whistled as she walked up to the large academy _'damn this school is huge.'_ She looked around the big courtyard, oblivious to the excited whispers around her from the female students. She spotted a group of girls beside the doors and walked up to them smiling happily she asked "Can you ladies show meh to the office, please?" They all blushed and started nodding the leader of their group, a pretty girl with green eyes and blonde hair tied into a ponytail, stuttered a little as she answered "O-Of course!" Aoi grinned and said gratefully "Thanks!" While leading her to the office the nice girls asked her a bunch of questions, about herself and Ireland. Aoi turned back to them with a charming smile, unknowingly, and said "Thank you, ladies. It's been a pleasure talkin' to you but the principle awaits." The girls swooned as Aoi turned and walked through the doors, unknowingly catching the attention of a certain raven haired second year.

Aoi sighed as she looked down at her schedual, the receptionist had gave her directions but... She couldn't for the life of her remember what they were. Suddenly she saw a mop of brown hair and large brown eyes heading her way, smiling she walked up to Haruhi "Hey, do you mind showin' meh to my home room? 'm afraid I don't know my way 'round the school yet..." She chuckled slightly and scratched the back of her head, Haruhi didn't laugh at her though and just smiled "Sure, I'll show you. We have the same class anyways." Aoi looked at her in shock before a grin lit up her face "Ifreann yera yeah **(2)**!" Haruhi gave her a weird look but shrugged and continued on anyways, waving for her to follow Haruhi started walking again "Follow me, it's right up here around the corner." Aoi practically skipped after her with her hands folded behind her head.

 **ReAlLyYoUrEsTiLlTrYiNgToReAdThIs**

Sighing as she trudged her way out of her class Aoi tugged the tie away from her neck and swung her book bag over her shoulder. One of the girls from her class walked up to her with a worried look "A-Are you okay Aoi-kun? You seem down..." She straightened up and looked at the small brunette girl that walked up to her, a smile found it's way to her face "Oh sorry , I didn' mean tah worry yeh ... It's just that I was lookin' forward to playin' music all day." She looked at Aoi in shock and awe "Oh, You play instruments Aoi-kun? What instument do you play?" Aoi ran a hand through her hair as she thought before smiling "Pretty much all of them." After shaking herself out of her shock, Tsukino smiled kindly "If you want to play music you should go to one of the music rooms, They're already full of all kinds of instruments." Aoi smiled softly at her "Thank you , I'll see yeh tomorrow." She blushed lightly and nodded excitedly, Aoi then turned and started walking in some random direction.

After walking around for almost half an hour Aoi finally stopped a girl with black hair tied off in braids "Hey, I'm sorry to bother yeh miss. But do you know where the music room is?" The girl's eyes went wide with shock before she turned pink and nodded excitedly "It's on the third floor! Are you going to see Tamaki-senpai about joining?" Aoi shrugged lightly, a little confused about the girls reaction "If he's the president of the club, then yeah." She smiled widely and clapped her hands together "I'll show you there, It's on the third floor!" Aoi grinned and stuck her hands in her pockets "Thank yeh, that'd be great." Blushing a deeper shade of red she quickly escorted Aoi to music room 3.

 **WeLpThIsIsAtHiNgApPaReNtLy**

Tamaki was entertaining his usual guests when something caught his attention. It's very presence was like a slap in the face to the blonde host king, his eyes narrowed at the double doors. Kyoya instantly noticed this and pushed up his glasses 'I guess they're finally here...' The doors opened slowly and in stepped a tall, athletic looking handsome teen who had wavy blood red hair and captivating cerulean blue eyes. He looked at with them in shock before leaning out and staring at something before turning back to them in cunfusion. Tamaki was suddenly out of his seat and walking up to the tall male "Hello, you're the new transfer student right? Welcome to the host club." Haruhi walked out of the changing rooms and spotted him "Aoi-kun what are you doing here?" Aoi smiled in relief and walked past Tamaki, who was giving a speech about his 'wonderful club', and saying "Hey Haruhi, I was lookin' for a music room and one of the Ladies brough meh here." Tamaki froze and instantly started sulking in a corner with a dark cloud of woe hanging over his head. The twins snickered at him before draping their arms around Aoi's shoulders "Hey Aoi, want to have some fun with us?" Aoi seemed unfazed as they leaned uncomfortably close trying to unnerve him.

 **IgIvEuPyOuRjUsTgOnNaReAdThIsAnYwAyS**

A couple of girls with blush on their faces walked up to them, a few was people Aoi knew from class while the others were Ponytail Blonde and her group from that morning "A-Aoi-kun... Are planning on joining..?" Aoi just seemed more confused "Uh, join what?" Then a boy with tidy black hair and glasses materialized beside her, he held a black notebook in hand and a pen in the other "The host club ofcourse, I was going to ask after school but now is just as good." He flashed a charming smile at her but she knew it was all for show, Aoi shrugged and replied with "Sure, I don' see why not. What does a host do anyway?" That was when the blonde boy from earlier seemed to snap out of his depression and quickly made his way to her side. "So you want to be a host, is that right?" When she gave shrug then a half-hearted nod he continued on, making dramatic hand gestures the entire time "Being a host is about being a gentleman to please the ladies..." He then went on a full monologue about 'gentlemen', 'beauty' and something about a 'world quest' at some point.

Aoi zoned out and started talking to Haruhi about the club, Haruhi shrugged slightly and said "It's not that bad here actually. Here I'll introduce you to everyone in the club." Tamaki noticed the lack of attention and receeded back to his corner of woe while Haruhi pointed to each of the members. She first pointed to the twins with orange/brown hair and gold eyes "Those two are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They're in our class." Then she moved on to the next pair, a small blonde boy with large brown eyes on the shoulders of a tall boy with spikey jet black hair and matching eyes. "That's Takashi Morinozuka, Mori-senpai, and Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Honey. You probably won't believe it but Honey is actually the same age as Mori." Aoi's eyes went wide with shock as she looked between Haruhi and Honey "What?!" Haruhi laughed and smiled at her "I know I couldn't believe it either." Suddenly a small golden blur crashed into Aoi and hugged on to her arm "Aoi-Chan~! You wanna have some cake with me, neh?" Aoi was shocked at first but then brightened up at the aspect of cake "Is ea **(3)**! I would love some cake!" Everyone around them watched in shock as little yellow flowers popped into existance around her head, Kyoya scribbling down some information in his little black notebook before walking away from the group.

Tamaki and the others returned to their table while Honey pulled Aoi to his and Mori's, her small group of girls tagging along. Aoi surprised everyone more by matching Honey with his large appetite for cakes, she seemed to favour ones with cherries on them the most. Aoi looked at the group of girls and spotted one of them with crumbs in the corner of her mouth, without thinking she leaned towards the girl and ran her thumb over her mouth in order to knock away the crumbs. She smiled, unintentionally, charmingly at her with their noses inches apart "There yeh go Banphrionsa **(4)**." The girl turned a deep crimson as Aoi leaned back in her seat, she look smiled again and winked at her "Sorry, did I startle yeh? It was not my intention, you 'ad crumbs on yer mouth." She held her hands up but the mischievous smile never left her face, the girls held each other and started yelling about 'Moe' or something. Aoi lowered her hands and titled her head slightly "Mo-eh? What is this Mo-eh?" Honey giggled childishly next to her and answered "Their just calling you cute Aoi-Chan!" Aoi nodded slightly in understanding them grinned at the girls "Thank you Ladies, but 'm afraid 'm no match for Banphrionsas like you." That sent them into another round of fangirling and yells of moe, some even had hearts in their eyes for some (odd) reason.

 **HeYhOwSyOuRdAyBeEn**

 **Daid- Dad**

 **Is ea-Yes**

 **Ifreann yera yeah- Hell yeah**

 **Banphrionsa- Princess**

 **Heyo~! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter to my story! If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask in the Reviews of P.M. me!**

 **~Bye-Bye!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Aoi's a WHAT?!**

 **HelLoGuYsWeLcOmEtOcHaPtEr2**

Aoi stretched happily as the last of her guests walked out the doors, she then sighed and sunk into the comfy cushions of the couch. Kyoya stood up and smiled mysteriously "Well, looks like it's decided..." Aoi arched an eyebrow at him in confusion "What 'as been decided? Does it 'ave anythin' to do with me?" He pushed his glasses up so the light reflected off of them as he snapped his notebook closed "You'll have to find that out tomorrow ..." The red-haired teen opened her mouth to argue with him only to be cut off by the upbeat melody of her ringtone. She looked down at her phone and a look of regret passed over her face, she looked down so her bangs passed over her face. After grabbing her bags she rushed to the door "Sorry, I gotta go now..." Then she left, a group of confused hosts in her wake, the twins looked at each other and nodded. Haruhi narrowed her eyes as they went to follow Aoi "Leave him alone guys." The twins grinned and said "C'mon don't act like your not curious as well." When Haruhi faltered ever-so-slightly they smiled and looped their arms with her then followed Aoi out of the room.

Aoi walked a fair distance away from the room before flipping her phone open _"Hello...?"_ She smiled bittersweetly at the familiar voice on the other side of the phone " _Yeah, I miss you too..."_ She fell silent for a few minutes, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. Her smile fell slightly when she finally spoke again _"I know sweety I'm trying...Please don't cry..."_ She nodded and sniffled _"Okay, I'll talk to you later."_ She then shut her phone and roughly wiped a tear from her eye. Taking a deep breath she looked down at her feet before crashing her fist into the wall, little bits of the plaster falling to the ground. She shoved her phone into her pocket then threw her bag over her shoulder, and walking briskly back home. Trying vainly to reign in her infamous temper.

 **IkNoWtHiStOoKfOrEvEr**

Hikaru and Kaoru paused from dragging Haruhi down the hall when they heard Aoi talking. Pressing them selves against the wall they cautiously peeked out, He was just standing there with a heartbroken look on his face "Yeah, Is fada liom uaim t r ..."  
They frowned slightly in disappointment, turning back the twins sighed and whispered "Damn, he's talking in irish. Well this was a bust..." Haruhi rolled her eyes at them and turned back around, gasping silently when she saw a tear fall down his face "T a fhios agam sweetie T m ag iarraidh ... Le do thoil nach caoin ..." Haruhi almost went to comfort him, or at least try, when he said goodbye then clicked his phone shut and whiped the tear away. Squeezing his eyes shut he made a deep almost growling noise then slammed his fist in the wall next to him. She flinched back when his hand easily broke through like it was nothing, leaving a hole in the otherwise perfect pale pink walls.

The twins spun around in shock, watching as Aoi angrily strode away down the halls "Whoa! What happened?" They rushed forward to examine the damage while Haruhi stared after Aoi's ever disappearing back. Taking a step forward she said "Sorry guys, but I'm going to go ahead and go home." They just looked at each other and shrugged, not waiting for a reply she hurriedly made her way out of the school.

 **ImSoRrYgUyS**

Haruhi stopped briefly to steel her nerves before knocking on the door, after hearing pans clanking around the door opened to reveal a tall male. Someone at least an inch taller than Mori, with messy long black hair and the same inticing cerulean eyes as Aoi. He had lightly tanned skin and a broad, built figure. Haruhi cleared her throat and smiled "Is Aoi home?" He raised an eyebrow "Yeah, just got here. Want me to go 'em?" Haruhi nodded with a bow, he just turned and waved her inside "Make yourself at home." Haruhi took off her shoes before making her way to the livingroom, sitting patiently at the table for Aoi. After setting her bookbag beside her Haruhi's eyes curiously swept around the livingroom, she paused over one picture in particular that grabbed her interest. She felt her heart almost stop from the shock then embarassment sweep over her, Aoi's dad set a cup of tea infront of the shell-shocked Haruhi before walking up to the sliding door behind her "Aoi, sweetheart! You have company!" Haruhi turned to look at Aoi as she walked out of the room in a baby blue tanktop and limegreen girl's gym shorts, Haruhi's eyes widened as she opened her mouth to say something. Only to end up with "S-so...Y-you're...A girl...?"

Aoi raised an eyebrow at her, arms folded behind her head "Yeah. 'Course I am." Her dad paused and looked between them in confusion, Haruhi flushed pink and cleared her throat "W-well that is...Um, I-I...Everyone..." Aoi smiled brightly and laughed light-heartedly "Everybody though' I was a boy? Yeah, I know." Her dad's eyes widened in shock before he too burst into laughter, gaining the attention of both teens "They thought you were a boy?! That's priceless!" Aoi shrugged in defence "Not my fault! YOU bough' the wrong uniform old man! An' everyone jus' assumes anyways so I jus' went with it!" Haruhi shook her head to clear herself of shock "Wait... If you're a girl why did you join the hosts willingly?" Her dad asked what a host was but they just ignored him as Aoi guestured to her "Well, since you're in the club. I thought it didn't matter if you were a boy or a girl." Haruhi came to a halting stop at that "Wait... You know I'm a girl...?" Aoi nodded, her brows furrowing in confusion "Yeah...?" Haruhi sighed and put her head in her hands, Aoi looked at her dad and shrugged taking a seet across from her. Her dad just mimicked her shrug and went back into the kitchen, continuing to cook their dinner for that night.

Haruhi sighed and lifted her head up, catching the attention of Aoi she said "Anyways... I came over to ask if you were okay. I saw you crying over the phone in the hallway..." Aoi looked at her in shock before his expression filled with sorrow, she gave Haruhi a weak grin "Anyone ever tell you that it's not nice to spy on people." Haruhi blushed a little in embarassment 'It's true... I was technically spying on hi-her...' She cleared her throat and started to apologize when Aoi just waved her off and put on the most fabricated smile she could muster "Don' worry about it 'aru-chan! And don' worry about me either it's fine." Haruhi sighed, still a little skeptical but let it go anyway. Aoi then grinned "And I want you tah keep my real gender between us okay?" Haruhi arched an eyebrow at her in confusion "What why would you want to do that." Aoi leaned forward slightly and spoke mischievously with a wink "I want tah see how long it will take for 'em tah find out on their own. A little payback for assuming in tha first place." Haruhi was suddenly aware of why Aoi was already a popular 'boy' among first years, she just nodded while mentally scolding herself 'Aoi's a girl Haruhi! No need to get flustered!' Aoi smiled brightly and stuck out her hand "Shake on it!" Haruhi smiled a little back at her before slipping her hand into Aoi's, Aoi gave her a dazzling close-eyed smile "Thar cionn!" **[1]**

 **IhOpEyOuEnJoYtHiSiNcReDiBlYlAtEcHaPtEr**

Aoi smiled cheerfully as she swept up on of the cherryblossoms that was fluttering through the air and tucked it into one of her guest's hair. She was almost touching noses with the girl as she said "These beautiful blossoms can' compare to tha lovely flower bloomin' before me." The girl turned a bright cherry red and promtly fainted in Aoi's arms as the rest of her guest gain hearts in their eyes as they squealed loudly "MOE!" Aoi smiled and snapped her fingers infront of the girl's face to reawaken her before whispering "Wake up Banphrionsa, or does tha Lady require a kiss?" The girl's eyes flew open as she sputtered nonsense, Aoi let her go and laughed lightheartedly " 'm only joking. I could never steal a young Lady's first kiss like that." The girls all turned pink and started squealing "Aoi is the 'playful type'! It's perfect for him!" Aoi tilted her head to the side slightly in confusion and asked "Playful type? What does that mean?" Kyoya stepped up then, glasses pushed up to reflect the light "The different 'types' in the club helps our guest choose their hosts. For example Tamaki is the 'Princely-type'." Aoi rose an eybrow at him before shrugging, deciding to just go with the flow.

Aoi waved goodbye to her guests as they made their way out of the garden, Haruhi walked up to her nad whispered "Hey, the twins just told that we have a physical exam tomorrow." Aoi just smiled and shrugged "Don' worry about it!" Haruhi facepalmed whisper/yelled back "Uh hello! You're a girl, remember?!" Aoi laughed and patted Haruhi's head "Of course I do! Don' worry 'kay?" Haruhi just sighed as the twins walked up "What are you guys doing? We're heading inside already!" Aoi smiled carefree and folded her arms behind her head, follwing the others inside the school as they discussed how to keep Haruhi's gender a secret.

 **SoHaViNgAgOoDdAyGuYs**

Aoi stuck her hands in her pockets as she followed the rest of the host club to the infirmary. Haruhi frowned and muttered angrily with a eyebrow twitch as soon as they passed through the doors, much to the amusement of Aoi "Damn rich kids..." Everyone just walked past the annoyed brunette, the twins saying "What? It's just the usual Exam." Opting Haruhi to do yet another facepalm for the second time that day, Aoi clapped a hand on her shoulder "Jus' go with the flow, this IS normal for them. Haruhi looked up at her before nodding "I guess your right, but still... This is a bit much..." Aoi grinned with a careless shrug before following the rest up to the lines of doctors and nurses.

Aoi looked at the girls around her in confusion as they stared at her eagerly, then she spotted the twins as they dramtically took off their shirts. The rabid fangirls instantly going crazy in happiness, some even going as far as fainting. Aoi shook her head then looked back at her own fans and said "'m sorry girls, but I believe it is improper to undress infornt of others unless you are married." She then lightly glared at the other hosts, who where now watching her, and continued "I am truely appalled at the barbaric actions of the other hosts... But..." She then smiled charmingly, more so than usual, and winked at the girls "If we happen to marry in the future...'ll be happy to undress for you..." The girls went pink and started squealing, Aoi smiled then followed a nurse to the special boys clinic. The hosts seemed oblivious to this as they grumbled about what she had said while finishing their own check ups. Everyone except a certain a glasses clad raven haired teen.

Walking back to the main clinic the first thing Aoi heard was a ear piercing scream that echoed down the halls. Rushing towards the noise she saw a group of people surrounding a brunette girl that was crying "I'm serious! One of the doctors made a pass at me!" Aoi clinched her fist when she heard Kyoya say "I had a feeling this might happen... A bit earlier this day I saw a strange man, wearing one of our lab coats but clearly not one of our doctors." The twins frowned and glared lightly at him in unison "Shouldn't you have said something sooner?" Kyoya just pushed up his glasses and shrugged slightly "Well, it's no big deal I'm sure-" Everyone watched in shock as Aoi suddenly lunged forward and punched Kyoya in the jaw, making him slam back onto the ground and his glasses fly off his face. Kyoya placed a hand on his jaw and looked up at the now blurry figure of Aoi in silent shock as she exclaimed angrily "Noh big deal?! Wha' made yeh think some pervert dressed up as a doctor is 'noh big deal'?! I's a big deal tah tha' girl!" Kyoya opened his mouth to defend himself when the officer said "Did you notice where the fake doctor went?" Then girl sniffled before answering "Towards the special boys clinic."

The hosts froze for barely a second before racing to the 'special boys clinic', Tamaki got there first. Sending a flying kick to the 'pervert' that had a hold on Haruhi, Aoi not far behind him. She glared harshly at the fake doctor before turning to check on the petite brunette "You okay 'aruhi?" Haruhi nodded, holding her shirt closed to her chest since she was just in a thin tanktop and pants. Aoi smiled before taking off her jacket and drapping it over her shoulders, Haruhi smiled in thanks before turning to the now introduced Yabu. He was down on the ground bowing to the others while telling his life story, by the end of it Tamaki was in tears. Everyone else looked a little put off, Aoi still wasn't pacified by his explaination and was openly glaring at him. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and said "Are you looking for Ouran Public Highschool perhaps? This is Ouran Academy, your daughter doesn't go here." The doctor went pale with relization and shock as the twins poked fun at him, Aoi 'tch'ed and just walked away from the group. Haruhi looked at her back in concern as Tamaki knelt in front of Yabu and said "Don't worry we will help you find your daughter."

After giving the 'quack doctor'- as the twins dubbed him- a map, tamaki sent him out on his own. Haruhi walked over to where Aoi was by the window and laid a hand on her shoulder "Are you okay?" Aoi sighed, giving one last disdain glance down the doctor below in the courtyard before turning to Haruhi "Yeah, jus' fine..." She then scratched the back of her head embarassedly, and called out "Oi, Ootori..." He turned to her and raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement, she sighed again before saying "I'm sorry for...punching you. That was uncalled for." Kyoya just pushed up his glasses and said nothing, Aoi dropped her gaze to the floor and shuffled uneasily. Kyoya smirked lightly and said offhandedly "I suppose it wasn't completely unwarranted. It was a blunder on my behalf for not telling anyone. I'm sorry." Everyone looked up at him in shock, not expecting an apology from him of all people.

Aoi grinned brightly, Haruhi cleared her throat to catch everyone's attention and said "If you guys are done here, could you please leave?" Tamaki dramtically teared up and grabbed Haruhi's shoulders "You're not still mad at me are you?" Aoi raised an eyebrow but Haruhi just smiled and said "No, I just need to finish my check up." Tamaki blushed lightly before hugging her tightly "Aw~! You're so cute! I know you just want that fancy sushi!" Aoi frowned as Haruhi yelled "Hey, Senpai! Don't touch me there!" She then grabbed Tamaki by the collar and chunked him into a wall, she turned to Haruhi with a smile "All right, well I'll see you later!" Haruhi sweat dropped and nodded slightly "Right..." The twins laughed at their "king's" stupidity before following Aoi, Kyoya smirked and grabbed Tamaki by the arm and dragged his unconciouss body out of the room.

 **IrEaLlYhOpEdYoUgUySeNjOyEdThIs**

 **1 Thar cionn- Brilliant!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Recital Time!**

 **IhAvEnOiDeAwHaTtOsAyAnYmOrE**

Aoi walked up to the desk in the middle of the office, the chairman looked up from his paper work and smiled kindly, revealing the laugh lines adorning his face "Ah! Himura-San, welcome!" She paused slightly, expecting the man to look more like Tamaki, but instead of blonde he had partially slicked back brown hair and equally brown eyes. Aoi then nodded to him and took a seat in the leather chair across from him, he handed her a piece of paper then folded his hands on top of the desk "Here's the date to the charity function. I expect you to be there and dressed in your best suit. Understand?" Aoi scanned the paper before folding it and placing it in her pocket with a nod "Of course Mr. Suo'." He grinned and asked "Now that that's out of the way. How is my son doing? I heard that you had join his little club, correct?" Aoi smiled "Yeh, I joined last week in fact! As for your son 'e is doin' well, if not a little clingy to 'aruhi." His smile suddenly turned a little strained "Ah, yes...Fujioka. I've heard of her..." Aoi's smile dropped and she raised an eyebrow at him "Sir, anythin' wrong with 'aruhi?" He just shook his head before waving her out the door "Never mind me, now get going before your late to class." Aoi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but she just dropped it, got up from the chair and left his office "'Ave a good day."

Aoi sighed as she walked out of class, Haruhi and the twins weren't far behind her but she just kept walking anyway. The twins raised a brow in sync at her, already linking their arms with Haruhi to drag her away "Aoi~, we have club today!" Aoi just looked back and grinned apologetically as she kept walking off in the other direction from them "Sorry guys! But I gotta do somethin' today, 'll see you tomorrow though!" She turned briefly to wave goodbye to them then turned right back around, never breaking her strides towards her unknown destination. The twins looked at each other and shrugged, then turned and dragged Haruhi away while discussing plans for their next designs to show their mother.

Aoi walked up to the doors that had a small sign that read 'music room #2' above it, pushing the door open she felt a excited smile make it's way to her face. Taking a couple of steps in she closed the door then looked around the room in silent amazement, eagerness to start playing the array of instruments decorating the pale pink walls welling up inside her. The crimson-haired teen walked to the far right wall and started at the woodwinds first, running her hands softly along the instruments she first picked up a clarinet. It was perfectly pollished and shined brilliantly in the light, after a moment of thought she carefully placed it back in it's spot _'No... Tha's not tha right type of instrument for this kind of event...'_ She turned away from it and looked around until a certain one caught her eye, smiling she picked it up _'The cor anglais, huh? Hmm...'_ It was approximately one and a half times the length of an oboe, and coloured jet black. Shaking her head slightly before setting it back down "Not for this..." Aoi then made her way to the keyboard instuments, instruments varying from a piano to an accordion, passing by the brass and percussions. She would need something more classier and soft than those for this kind of occasion, Aoi sighed as she ran her hand across the piano keys.

Sitting down in the bench that accompanied it she gently pressed down on one of the keys, a gentle smile spreading across her face. Setting her hands in the correct positions she closed her eyes and started playing one of her favorite songs from her childhood, one of the only good memories she has from it, 'Clare De Lune' by Claude Debussy. She smiled a little wider as she lost herself to the music, not focusing on anything other than the hypnotic noise resounding around her.

 **CoOkIeSIcEcReAmAnDfLoOfYuNiCoRnS**

Honey beamed up at Mori as they made their way to the music room for their meeting "Do you think Tama-Chan will be mad at us for being late?" Mori just shrugged lightly with his usual short answer "Hm." Honey smiled, content with the answer, and lifted his dear Usa-chan in to the air. Just as he was about to say something else a beautiful song started floating through the halls, the piano carrying well through the school despite being on the other side of the hall. Honey looked up at Mori who was staring down the hallway curiously, though his face remained impassive Honey could tell "Wanna go check it out Takashi?" He nodded silently then followed the bubbly blonde as Honey started skipping down the hall, Usa-chan bouncing from it's spot on his shoulders as he did so. Honey made it to the partially opened door of Music Room#2 and pushed open the door slowly, so as not to disturb the person playing. Both seniors paused in shock when they saw Aoi sitting in front of a grand piano, eyes closed and a gentle smile adorning her features as she played the instrument with all her heart. With the sun shining through the windows behind her and pure beauty she showed while playing it was then obvious to them just what Aoi was.

 **HiLoPeEpS**

Aoi's eyes flew opened in shock and her hands froze over the keys as a energetic, childish voice rung out "Aoi-Chan~ That's amazing~!" Aoi quickly turned towards the door only to see Honey and Mori standing there, she embarassedly scratched the back of her head "Oh, hi guys..." Mori was just as silent as always, seemingly rooted to his spot even as Honey ran up and hug/glomped her "I didn't know you could play the piano!" Aoi smiled and ruffled his hair playfully "Of course, after all I did get 'ere on a music scholarship!" Honey giggled then jumped off her lap and back to Mori "She's really good at playing isn't she Takashi?" He nodded slightly in agreement, Aoi felt a smile make it's way to her face before it dawned on her "Wait... She? You jus' said..." Honey turned to her and grinned happily "Yep!" Aoi's eyes widened in shock as she stumbled over her words "W-wait...huh? When... What..?" Honey giggled at her expression, Aoi sighed before saying "Well since you know, think you could keep it a secret? I want the others to find on their own." Honey tilted his head slightly "But, why? Wouldn't it be easier if they already knew?" The red haired teens eyes narrowed slightly as a mischievous grin spread across her features "I want them to realize 'ow stupid they are, when they find out I was a girl this entire time..."

 **LeGenDoFzElDaIsAmAzInG**

Aoi smiled as her, Mori, and Honey made it to the third floor music room, Tamaki instantly started ranting about being late for his 'ultra special' meeting. Aoi threw her arms out, 'accidently' hitting Tamaki in the face, as she spotted Haruhi "'Aruhi~! I found an ACTUAL music room." Haruhi sweatdropped as she watched Tamaki dramaticaly fall to the ground with a theatrical cry "Oh yeah..? That's cool..." Aoi grinned while the twins walked over to 'the boss' and started poking/taunting him, she looked over at them and beamed happily "Oi! 'itachiin, yeh guys make clothes right?" They looked at her curiously "Yeah, why?" Her grin widened "Foirfe! I need to ask a favour from you guys." They linked their arms togather and spoke in perfect unison "Why should we? What will you do for us?" Aoi paused slightly before placing her hand on her chin in thought 'they're right, I can' just ask somethin' for nothin' after all...' Then it occured to her, making an almost mysterious smile spread across her face "'ll help you in your next prank~..." The golden-eyed twins looked at each other before smiling mischievously "You got a deal! Now, what do you need?" Aoi smiled victoriously before walking over to them and starting to whisper secretivly.

Tamaki beamed as he spotted Kyoya when he got out of the limo, rushing over to his raven haired friend he spoke excitedly "So, have you seen the others yet? We should show up a group!" Kyoya closed his notebook with a light sigh and said "The twins are already inside, apparently they had something to take care of. So are Mori and Honey as they had shown up with their parents." Tamaki pouted as he muttered about being unloved when Yuzuru showed up and rose an eyebrow at Tamaki "Come on now, Tamaki. We have to meet your grandmother inside." The french-japanese blonde looked up at the mention of his grandmother, a gentle smile drawing across his face "Ah, I forgot about that. My apologies Father, let's get going." Kyoya nodded to Yuzuru as they said their goodbyes with a buisness-like smile "It's was nice seeing you ." He nodded back then laid a hand on Tamaki's shoulder and led him to his Grandmother, Shizue Suoh. Leaving the youngest Ootori son outside of the magnificent, high-class building that was hosting the charity event for the night.

Tamaki smiled pleasently as he spotted a familiar face in the crowd "Ah, Grandmother how are you this evening?" She leveled him with an almost stern stare and said "Tamaki, you should always be early to events like these. Why were so late getting here?" Tamaki scratched the back of his head and said "I ran in Ootori outside, besides the the event hasn't even stared yet." Waving off his statement she just said "Regardless, I have someone for you to meet. I want you to treat her kindly." He nodded in understanding as a tall girl with long light brown hair and and royal blue eyes. She wore a black sleeveless dress that hugged her curves at the top and gradually flared out at the bottom, it had a translucent fabric over the skirt of the dress that had roses stitched into it, and black highheels hidden underneath it all. She held these bronze opera binoculars, and a small black hand-held bag in her hands.

Tamaki smiled pleasently at her when the lights from the stage lit up and the curtains drew back, out of curiousity he looked over and froze in shock. In the front of the room on stage was Aoi, clad in an expensive looking obsidian tailcoat tux with a gold tie and matching hair pins that kept his bangs out of his face. He bowed respectively to the crows before lifting up the violin in his arms, it was brilliant instrument made from ebony with small yet intricate gold designs painted on it in careful detail. The lady cleared her throat to catch his attention and smiled buisness-like as she stuck out her hand "My name's Eclair Tonnerre." He shook his self from the shock and took her hand, kissing the top of it lightly "Nice to meet you Lady Eclair." She just watched him almost uninsterestedly, she opened her mouth to say something when another person stepped on the stage to start auctioning off expensive items. "Welcome, Ladies and Gentle men. We are bringing out the first item now."

 **RaNdOmDoEsNoTeQuAlFuNnY**

Aoi smiled happily as she ran up to the host club members after the event, everyone but Haruhi was there. Honey beamed up at her and launched himself at her in a hug, Aoi caught him and laughed "That was great Aoi-Chan!" Aoi grinned as she set him back down on the ground "Thanks!" Mori just silently patted her on the head and nodded to her, she looked up in shock before a bright smile crossed her face. The twins suddenly appeared behind her and drapped their arms around her shoulders "Who knew you would be so good playing the violin?" She frowned slightly at them "Of course I can play!" They laughed lightheartedly and held up their hands in mock mercy as Aoi pouted "We didn't mean to offend you! It was good honestly!" Tamaki smiled and spread his arms out to the night sky "That music was so inspiring! I'm sure the maidens of the host club would love to hear it!" Aoi grinned and patted him in the back, a bit too roughly though as it made him faceplant, and said "Thanks Tama-chan!" He just stayed on the ground though, whining slightly into the concrete, as Aoi looked at him in confusion "Tamaki, why are you on the ground?" The twins chuckled as they started poking fun at the host king, Aoi shrugged and folded her arms behind her head.

Just as she started walking away the twins caught her again, trapping her inbetween them as Hikaru said "Wait a minute Aoi~..." Kaoru grinned and continued where his twin left off "Yeah, you still owe us a favour~..." Aoi sighed, not bothered by their closeness one bit, and threw her head back in exahsperation while complaining loudly "Eh~ I wanna go 'ome~! Can' this wait til tomorrow?" The twins just shrugged and spoke merrily as they started dragging her away from the building and towards their limo "Nope!" Aoi sighed and went slack, so that they literally had to drag her to the car as she let her head fall back and watch them boredly "So you have an idea for your newest prank then?" They grinned mischievous and spoke proudly as they opened the car door "Yep! Now get in the car!" She groaned in protest before reluctantly standing up, being at least an inch or two taller than them at full height. The twins eyes widened as they realized this, never noticing this before now since she usually never stood straight. She smirked at their faces before climbing intot he car "C'mon guys let's go already! I need to call my daid when we ge' there though." They frowned slightly and climbed in, complaining about him being taller than them.

 **IdOnOtOwNoUrAnHoStClUb**

 **I'm surprised I finished this chapter so quickly~! If you guys have any suggestions/questions please by all means Review or P.M. me for now I hope all of you guys enjoyed this chapter~**

 **;) ~ShikaChika~ :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Like a force of Nature**

 **MeEeEeEeEeEeEhHhHhHhHhH~**

Aoi started practically howling with laughter as some girl came into the host club and slapped Tamaki in the face when he tried to flirt with her "No don't touch me! You're a phoney!" The young teenage girl had light honey brown hair that reached down to her back and bangs that parted in the middle with a red bow tied ontop of her head. She wore the required yellow uniform like every other girl in the school. Aoi clutched her stomach and laughed even harder as the young lady started yelling insults at Tamaki, she then looked over at Aoi in confusion once she was done. Aoi paused in her laughter, but the cheerful/radiant smile never left her face, she looked at the newcomer and winked playfully. Her face turned a light pink at the sight but then she spotted Kyoya, instantly launching herself at him "Kyoya~! Oh, how've longed to meet you. My one and only prince charming~!" Aoi watched in shock along with everyone else.

Kaoru tilted his head "Your fiance?" Hikaru joined in, just as dumbfounded as his twin "Kyoya-senpai?" Aoi looked in between them, also not believing what she has heard. Renge just nodded cheerfully "Of course! My name is Renge Houshakuji and I've transfered to first year class-A tomorrow!" She then clasped her hands together as Aoi sweatdropped _'our class huh? Yay...'_ "Ours is a story of love at first sight! I couldn't resist the way you adored the flowers in the backyard when you thought no one was looking. Or how you reached out to that kitten in the rain~." While everyone else was freaking out trying to figure out what she was talking about Aoi just walked up to Kyoya and nudged him with her elbow. When he looked over at her she leaned closer and whispered "Oi, Who's tha nutcase..?" Kyoya just shrugged lightly before something seemed to click for him "I get it, you're thinking of a character. And you've projected your love onto me, I'm guessing the character from that game wears glasses as well." Unfortunately Renge didn't seemed to hear him though as she kept running around exclaiming about her love, Aoi rose an eyebrow "So you're not engaged?" Kyoya crossed his arms and said "No I don't recall asking for her hand in marriage. Plus this is the first time I even met the woman." The twins stopped their bantering as he said that while Tamaki yelled out "Why didn't you say anything sooner?!"

Renge then sat down next to Kyoya and pratically latched onto his side "I understand, from my research, that you're in charge of directing the club right?" Kyoya nodded in agreement, which sent Renge into a monolog about always wanting to advertise for a buisness. Aoi rose an eybrow at her before muttering uninterestedly "cad a bhean aisteach..." **(1)** Renge then disregarded everything the hosts said and exclaimed "I've made up my mind from now on I'm going to be the manager of this host club!"

 **ChOcOlAtEcHiPiEs**

Renge smiled brightly as she walked back into the club the next day, she was carrying a light pink handkerchief with white lace around the edges "Hey everyone I hope you're happy to hear that your new Lady Manager has baked you some cookies!" Aoi's eyes went wide at the mention of cookies, Haruhi looked at her and laughed "Do you want cookies that badly Aoi?" A bright smile lit up her face as she nodded rapidly, Haruhi smiled and shook her head as she grabbed the cookies from Honey. Who was complaining about them being burnt, Mori was by his side instantly "Don't eat that Mitsukuni, it's bad for you." Renge rounded on them suddenly, chasing them around for saying something bad about the pastries she made. Aoi watched them curiously until Haruhi came back with the cookies, she grinned happily and snatched one up excitedly "Yays~!" The twins looked at each other and grinned impishly, Hikaru wrapped an arm around Haruhi's shoulder while Kaoru did the same but to Aoi. Aoi looked up at him curiously, the cookie halfway in her mouth making her words muffled "What?"

Kaoru smirked and bit onto the end of the cookie, their noses almost touching. Aoi's eyes narrowed as she let go her end of the cookie, confusing the orange haired twin who was still biting on the cookie. Aoi then leaned closer and licked the cookie, her tongue almost touching Kaoru, which made the twin drop the cookie in shock. Aoi pouted as she caught the cookie and stuffed it in her mouth, Kaoru put a hand on his mouth and yelled "What the hell?!" Aoi just glared childishly at him while continuing to eat her cookie "My cookie...You can' 'ave it..." Hikaru watched them in shock before laughing, still hanging onto Haruhi who just shook her head at Aoi's immaturity. Kaoru wiped the shocked look off his face before laughing as well "I guess I asked for that one." Aoi just smiled brightly at them before grabbing a handful of the cookies and walking off. Renge watched as Aoi casually tripped Tamaki as he was yelling at the twins while eating the sweets she made, Aoi looked over at her and smiled kindly. Renge flushed pink and looked away, the crimson haired teen shrugged before making her way over to Mori and Honey.

"Guys the cookies aren' that bad. And some of them aren' as burnt as others." Honey looked at her curiously "really then can I have one, Takashi?" Mori nodded, silent as usual, Aoi smiled and crouched down next to the small blonde. She grinned and handed him one of the less burnt cookies "'ere ya go Little Mionlach." **(2)** Honey looked at her in confusion "Little Men-Lock?" Aoi shook her head and said it again more slowly "No, Mionlach. It means little elite." Honey nodded in understanding before breaking into an overjoyed smile, Mori suddenly reached down and grabbed a cookie as well. Aoi looked up at him in question before standing up fully with a smile as he started eating it "Well? It's good right?" But before he could reply Renge suddenly yelled out "All of your guys' characters are luke warm! Everyone buy Kyoya needs a complete character makeover!" She then turned on her heel and pointed at Honey "Sarting with you! If your just all around sweet than your no better than a baby! From now on you're going to be the baby-faced bully! And Mori-senpai is your flunkie best friend!" Honey flinched back from her, but she ignored him and pointed next at Aoi "You are going to be..."

Aoi looked at her curiously as the lady manager trailed off, she blushed lightly and cleared her throat "I-I'll figure it out later." Aoi just looked at Honey and Mori, the former looking as confused as her, then shrugged "A'ight then." Renge the turned and pointed at the twins next, then Haruhi, then finally Tamaki "And you're going to the popular boy with a major inferiority complex. The Lonely Prince!" The twins were quick to complain about Aoi's absence in this 'project'. "Hey! Why doesn't Aoi have to change!" Aoi looked at her and raised an eybrow, when Renge turned pink once again she smirked "Yeah Renge-chan~... Why don' _I_ have ta change~?" She spoke with a teasing tone, eyes partially narrowed with a mischievous smirk on her face. Renge looked down at her feet "T-T-That's because..." She then shook her head and disregarded their question "Anyways! Let's get started!"

 **BoReDoMiSaBeAtCh**

Kaoru suddenly fell down on the basket ball court, clutching his apparently injured knee. Hikaru noticed and was by his twin's side in a instant, holding his hand he cried out dramaticaly "Kaoru! Are you okay?!" Kaoru winced in pain before saying weakly "Hikaru you have to carry on without me..." Hikaru's eyebrows furrowed as he yelled out angrily "No! I won't leave you Kaoru~!" Tamaki showed up next to them and muttered bitterly as the scene changed to a rainy couryard "I'm jealous of guys..." The twins looked up in shock before their expressions crowded over in confusion "But why Suoh? You're the most popular guy in the school." Tamaki laughed bitterly, a look of anguish covering his features "Yeah, popular... Show's just how little you actually know of me."

Haruhi ran desperately through the woods until she finally collapsed on the ground, leaning her back against the tree as she watched two figures appear through the tree line. Honey smirked evilly, an ominous shadow cast over his narrowed dark brown orbs from his bangs "Time to learn your place commoner..." Takashi spoke up then, saying more words than he probably ever has "Mitsukuni don't do this. You know everytime you hurt someone else you're actually hurting yourself." Honey's head bowed more so the shadows completely covered his eyes as he barked out "Shut up Takashi! Don't make me hurt you again..." He then looked up at Haruhi with an evil glint in his eyes "Ready for your lesson?" Haruhi backed up more against the tree and away from them, Honey took one look at her and burst into tears. The small blonde wailed as he launched himself at Haruhi "I'm sorry Haru-chan~!"

Renge nearly crushed the script that was in her hand and yelled out angrily " **CUT**! Honey your doing it all wrong!" Aoi frowned at her and said "Y'know maybe 'oney jus' isn' meant to act like that. 'e doen' want to go aroun' 'urtin' people..." Renge just sighed in frustration as she stomped off "Take a break! I need to go get something!" Aoi watched her warily until a small blonde blur barreled into her, she smiled cheerfully at Honey "Wassup Lil' Mionlach?" He beamed up at her, arms still wraped around her legs the best they could "Did you like the scene?" Aoi's smile fell slightly before she said "You were great it jus' didn' suit you. You seem more peacful yet unstopable, like nature i'self." Honey looked up at her with wide astonished eyes, Aoi scratched the back of her head, a quirk Honey noticed she did when embarassed, as she ruffled his hair lightly "Listen to me prattle off... Sorry."

He just shook his head and let of her, a smile on his face once again "No need to apologize Aoi-chan~!" Aoi smiled before something seemed to catch her attention, she looked off in the direction Haruhi disappeared to and started towards that direction "I'll catch up with you guys later, okay?" Honey just tilted his head in confusion and looked at Takashi, only to look back and see Aoi gone already.

 **...**

Renge smiled cheerfully as she forced these two delinquent-looking boys over to Haruhi "These boys have volunteered to be in our next shoot!" Haruhi sweat-dropped as the boys shared confused looked "What are you talking about?!" Renge just ignored them however and jabbered on about the plot line she just came up with, stuff involing the host banding together and a japanese mafia as the main villain for her movie. The boys glared at her "Hey listen lady! Whatever my father does has nothing to do with me!" The other male instantly backed up his friend "Yeah! So just leave us alone!" Renge just laughed their protests off and grabbed both of their arms "C'mon let's go get you guys ready!" The dark brown haired male lift his hand as if to strike her as he exclaimed "Leave me alone you crazy lady!" Suddenly a figure seemed appear beside them, yanking their arms free from Renge then elbowing the teenager, who was about to hit her, in the stomach. The male looked up to see a very furious red-headed teen boy that was almost their height and had a sturdy swimmers' build.

His cerulean eyes reminded them of the sea during a storm right then as they narrowed at them "You don' hurt a Lady!" They scuffled back away from the fuming teen and stumbled over their words "B-B-But...I...We...She-" He cut them off forcefully "You have NO excuse tah raise arms agains' a lady! If you guys don' want others tah see you as brutes then don' act like one! Build up your own image if you don' like the one you have!" They nodded as the brown haired male stood up, scurrying off like dogs with their tails between their legs. Renge stared at his back in worry "Aoi..?" Aoi turned towards her and gave her a disapproving stare, she frowned slightly in shame and cast her eyes towards the ground. Aoi stepped forward and grabbed her chin leaning closer so she had no choice but to look at him "You don' need to be bullyin' people into doin' want you want either. The world doesn' work like that so open your eyes!" His expression softened as he let his hand drop and he took a step back, regaining control of his infamous anger "Stop focusin' so much on the covers. You never know the adventure you'll find inside 'till you open up." Haruhi stepped in then, having been caught in a stuned silence before hand "Renge other people have feelings too. Isn't half the fun of meeting new people getting to know them as well? If focus solely on their appearance your only living have the journey."

Just as they finnished lecturing her Tamaki ran around the cornor, instantly rushing to Haruhi's side "Are you okay? I heard yelling from over here?" Haruhi nodded her head and smiled "Yeah, we're fine Tamaki-senpai." She gave a quick glance at Aoi, knowing that Tamaki had heard her anger. Tamaki caught that and gave Aoi a challenging gaze before worrying over Haruhi again, Aoi just shrugged at him before a loud crashing sound was heard. She looked over in shock to see Kyoya standing next to the camera equipment with a rock in his hand that was currently lodged into the camera lense "I'm sorry but I can't have footage of club members involved in violence getting loose." He dropped the rock and pushed up his glasses "After all it could ruin our image." Aoi smirked at him _'smooth as always Ootori...'_ Renge's gaze flickered to Aoi and Haruhi before dropping to the ground again "I understand..." Everyone looked at her in shock as she looked back up with something close to determination in her eyes "I'll try to look past the cover better! Until next time~!" She then turned on her heels and dashed back off into the school cheerfully.

 **IkNoWiTbReAkSyOuRhEaRtMoViNgToThEcItYiNaBrOkeDoWnCaR**

The hosts listened in stunned/confused silence as their guest went on and on about loving their movie. Tamaki smiled exasperatedly and said in an accusing tone "Kyoya..." He seemed to be summoned by the 'host king's' words and appeared behind Tamaki with glasses already glinting from the light "All the footage filmed before I smashed the camera was alright. Of course I had to cut out the fight scene... Most of it anyways..." He finishes sending a mysterious smile towards Aoi, who sighed at him and shook their head. Renge walked into the room then and up to Aoi "I understand now why you and Haruhi lectured me. It's because you guys like me~! *Squeals* I'm living my own love triangle!" Aoi rose an eyebrow at her before sighing again as she stood up. Renge watched her in slight confusion, Aoi took her hand and bowed slightly to place a kiss on her knuckles "I'm flattered Milady, but I don' particularly like anyone as of the moment..." She then stood back up to her full height and smiled gently down at her in the future "Now if that changes later on you'll be the first to know... After all nothing in the future is set in stone..." Renge blushed, the disappointment she felt at first diminishing at the sight of Aoi's smile. The fan girls around Aoi started yelling in excitement, Renge soon joining in with them with screams of Moe.

 **BaDaPpLe**

 **1\. a bhean aisteach...- What a strange woman...**

 **2\. Mionlach- Elite**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Hoodwinked**

 **CaUsEifYoUlIkEtHeWaYyOuLoOkThAtMuChThEnYoUcAnGoAnDlOvEyOuRsElF**

"Let's play the Which One Is Hikaru Game~" The orange haired twins smirked as they adjusted their green hats that his their hair. Aoi placed a pale hand on her chin in mock thought and looked up at the ceiling "Hmm...I wonder..." The rose an eyebrow as she started pacing in front of them "Ah ha! Wait...no..." They gave her a blank stare as she snapped her fingers then started pacing again "But what if... No, no, no that can' be right..." They sighed irritatedly and glared at her while yelling "Just choose already Aoi!" Aoi rolled her eyes dramatically and sighed "If you insist..." She then pointed at the twin on the right, they grinned "Uh oh~! You're wrong!" Aoi smirked at them and crossed her arms "No, I know I'm right. Face it yeh guys lost." Haruhi, who was walking past with a tea set, spoke up right then "She is right. You guys aren't as similar as you think." Aoi walked over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders "I know right?" The twins pouted and crossed their arms stubbornly asking "Oh yeah? How so?" Aoi let her arms drop from the brunettes shoulders as she said "Your voices 'ave slightly different pitches."

Haruhi joined in and said "Hikaru seems to act more mischievous the Kaoru too." Aoi nodded in agreement, Kaoru snorted before cracking up with laughter "I'm sorry Hikaru... I don't mean to laugh..." Hikaru pouted and stuck his nose in the air "That just means I'm more honest with my feelings! It's sneaky people like Kaoru you have to look out for." Kaoru turned and glared at him "Don't turn this on me Hikaru..." Aoi watched with mild interest as the twins bickered back and forth "I'm not an Idiot! YOU'RE the one that sucks at math!" Kaoru got in his face and yelled "Oh yeah? Well you're failing your foreign language class!"  
"They way you grind your teeth is so annoying!"  
"At least I don't toss and turn so much I fall out of bed!"  
"Pixie!"  
"Sicko!"  
Both:"Your Mom wear too much make up! That's it! We're over!"

Aoi warily stepped in between them "Guys..." They just crossed their arms stubbornly before turning and walking off in other direction. Aoi sighed and let her arms drop to her sides "Today's gonna be a long day..."

 **ItStOoLaTeToApOlOgIzEItStOoLaTe**

 **[Next Day]**

Aoi watched in stunned silence as Hikaru walked in the class room with spiked up hair that was dyed 'flamingo pink'. She couldn't hold it in any longer and burst with laughter, hitting her desk with her fist "Oh my god~! You look so ridiculous!" Hikaru frowned and flailed his arms as he explained "What?! I'm **SICK** and **TIRED** of being mistaken for that damn Kaoru!" Haruhi looked at him in confusion "Hikaru? Why pink?" Just then Kaoru walked in, hair styled the exact same way but electric blue instead of pink, completely ignoring his twin as he smiled at the other two freshmen hosts "Good morning~!" Haruhi just stared between them as Aoi started laughing all over again "So Hikaru is the pink twin and Kaoru is the blue twin?"

Kaoru seemed to disregard her question and walked over to his desk "I slept on my own last night and ended up having a nightmare~... I dreamt that my stylist had dyed my hair pink! It was so garish and ridiculous looking that I woke up screaming~!" Hikaru growled and kicked his chair out from under him as he went to sit down, Kaoru's eyes glinted with anger and in retaliation kicked Hikaru's chair. They both stood up with ominous shadows over their eyes and frowns on their faces, before Haruhi and Aoi knew it the twins were chunking things at each other. Haruhi just sighed in her spot while Aoi turned in her chair and watched them in amusement. Just then Aoi spotted Usa-chan fly through the air followed by the small blonde senior "Uh..." She quickly stood up and caught the flying blonde and set him on the ground "Honey? When did you get here?" Honey looked up at her and smiled brightly "I came to check on the twins!" Aoi nodded then patted his head reassuringly "Don' worry, just let 'em battle it out. It's healthy for people to fight every now and then. I believe they'll know 'ow to forgive and forget when they cool down."

Honey beamed up at her and nodded his head before skipping out of the room "You're right Aoi-chan~! I'll see you after school~!" Aoi smiled after him and waved before turning to twins with a glare "Don' go aroun' throwin' people. There's no need to bring others into your petty fight." They twins sweat dropped and held up their hands in mercy, but ended up fighting with each other for being in sync. Aoi sighed before ploping down in her seat, Haruhi sighed as well "When do think this will smooth over?" Aoi shrugged as she layed her head down in her arms "I jus' hope this doesn' get too ridiculous..."

Aoi's eye started twitching as the twins yelled at the cooks then at each other "Stop copying me!" Haruhi sighed as they watched them, lunch boxes in hand, argue relentlessly. Aoi turned around in surprise when she heard a familiar voice behind them "You guys are still fighting? Really, you're acting disgraceful for hosts." They also looked at him in shock, more for his words than his appearance at the lunch room, but he had already noticed Haruhi was there "Oh~! Haruhi!" Aoi rolled her eyes at him and sat down as Honey walked up to the twins holding a pink fan "Hikaru, Kaoru, we want you guys to stop this! So just make up and go halvesies on this cake! Kay~?" He then looked down at the cake and mumbled "Well, I want a piece too so we're gonna have to go thirdsies... I don't know how were going to split the strawberry... I'll just take it since strawberries are my favourite. OH! I forgot to ask!" He then looked up at the now irritable twins with an adorable smile "Hika-chan, Kao-chan~ Can I have the strawberry?" The twins looked ready to bite off his head when Mori came over and dragged him away "You're only making it worse Mitsukuni."

Aoi walked over to the pouting blonde and ruffled his hair "Don' worry Little Mionlach, I'll share the cake with you okay?" She then winked and held up her lunch box "In return I'll share my own sweets. Fresh baked cookies~." Honey beamed at her happily "Alright~!" She then looked to Mori and smiled "You want some? I made them myself~." He just nodded before following Honey, who skipped off to sit down at the table. Aoi hung back for a second to look back and give the twins a disaproving stare before she turned on her heel and marched off after Honey and Mori. The twins stared after in confusion, before finally ordering their lunch seperately.

Aoi smiled as she set her box down and proceeded to place little cupcake wrappers full of different types of cookies that had taken up over half of her bento box on the table. The rest of it was just a rolled omlet and some rice with veggetables on top of it, Mitsukuni smiled at all the treats as Mori said "You need to eat better than that." Aoi looked up at him in shock, taken by surprise that he had talked at all, before shrugging and smiling "It's okay, I always eat these things. I 'ave never even been sick, 'kay?" Honey then put his own thought in "Still you need to eat healthier." Aoi smile turned slightly strained as she scratched the back of her head "Okay 'll take that in to consideration guys..." Honey didn't believe that for a second but decided to drop it as he started to split the cake. Mori stared at her for a while before sighing slightly and taking a cookie, Aoi grinned at him "Is it good?" He nodded in silence while finishing up the cookie, Aoi beamed and fist bumped the air "Yes! I was worried I had made them wrong this mornin'." Honey took one for himself and smiled "You did great Aoi~!"

Aoi smiled as Haruhi sat down next to them "Can I try one?" Aoi pushed one of the wrappers toward her while eating her omlet with the other hand "Sure." Soon after Hikaru followed "Wanna trade lunches Haruhi? I had to order something I didn't really like." Haruhi shrugged, Hikaru boredly pushed his lunch towards her's while snatching the bento with the other hand. Aoi paused a little before smiling slightly and offering a sweet Hikaru "'Ere ya go." Kaoru walked up then and snatched it up, Hikaru glared at him and grounded out "Butt out Kaoru..." Then he threw one of the cupcake wrappers in his face, Kaoru frowned and chunked his soup at the twin. This, of course, started a food war between the twins, only it was affecting everyone as stray foods was hitting bystanders. Aoi looked down towards the table, a dark shadow crossing over her eyes, before suddenly standing up.

Her chair clattered to the floor with a loud crash that made everyone pause with what they were doing, she looked up at the twins with narrowed eyes. Aoi stood straight up, anger swirling in those ocean orbs as she spoke clearly "This is gettin' absurd... There is no need to bring others in to your stupid fights, you're actin' like children. Until this ludicrous disagreement is over I will not speak to either of you. As far as 'm concerned we are no longer friends." She then picked up her stuff and marched out of the lunch room. Leaving two confused orange headed twins behind as they stared after her in shock.

 **IlLbEyOuRlIfElInEtOnIgHt**

The host club room was tense as most of the members gathered around the meeting table, Aoi just sat in the window sill staring out into the courtyard while the twins haven't even arrived yet. Kyoya finished adding up whatever it was he had and said "Looking at the numbers if this situation isn't resolved then I'm afraid we'll have to stop offering our brotherly love package. We're down one pair of loving brothers." He then looked at Haruhi then Aoi "Oh, Haruhi and Aoi there's no need to feel responsible about this. Even though it was your guys' tactless comments that started this." Haruhi sweatdropped _'it's clear that he blames us...'_ Aoi didn't even bat an eye, it seemed like she was in her own world over there. Honey then spoke up then as he played with the stuffed rabbit "It's weird to see Hika-chan and Kao-chan fight like this. It's never happened before.."

Haruhi looked over in surprise "You mean they've never fought before?" Honey shook his head "No, and I've known since we were in elementary... We were in different grades but I saw them every now and then." Tamaki rested his head in the palm of his hand as he spoke up "I've only known them since middle school, but even then they were inseparable. Believe it or not, they're out look was even more twisted back then." Haruhi looked down at her hands as she took in what they said _'so they've never fought before huh...?_ ' A wad of guilt hit her stomach when Tamaki said hopefully "Maybe this fight will be good for them? Perhaps it will broaden their horizons." Haruhi looked over at Aoi and thought _'yeah but if this is the first time they've fought will they know when to give up... And when they do will they know how to say sorry?'_

 **NoOnEcAnBeJuStLiKeMeAnYwAyS**

Aoi glared at the twins as they started throwing stuff around the room again, having a giant mountain of stuff around that they had thrown. She then stuck her nose in the air and strode pass the quarreling twins, instead opting to sit on one of the couches on the opposite side of the room. Hikaru glared in her direction "You think this bothers _you_?! How do think I feel?! Always getting mixed up with that Kaoru!" Kaoru's expression grew dark as he said "That's it! I've had enough of this!" He then held up a cursed belzenef doll in one hand and a marker in the other "Once I right down your name on the back of this doll, you'll experience nothing but misfortune!" Hikaru's eyes opened wide as he looked to the others for help, Kaoru quickly scribbled something on the back of the doll and opened his mouth to yell something else. Only to get cut off as Haruhi marched up and whacked them both on top of the head then snatched the doll from his hands. The twins looked up at her in shock as she spoke angrily "This needs to stop! There is no need to bring things like this in to a petty fight! If you don't make up right this instant you'll never be able to go to my house!"

They twins smiled mysteriously at her, confusing the poor brunette as they wrapped their arms around her shoulders "So what you saying is... If we make up... we can go over to your house?" Haruhi looked down at the doll and slowly turned it around to see the word 'blank' written across the back. She literally collapsed in defeat as the twins grabbed each other and whispered "I'm sorry Hikaru..."/"Even if it was all scripted, I said some horrible things... I'm sorry..." Aoi suddenly strode past Haruhi towards the twins, Haruhi stood up and watched wearily with her hands up "Wait Aoi... It was just-" She was cut off as Aoi grinned and high-fived the twins "Yeah! We 'ad them fooled!" She then turned and winked at the other hosts as the twins put their arms over her shoulders. The hosts sweatdropped at their antics as Tamaki exclaimed "With Aoi on their side they're like little devils!"

 **WaKeUpAnDbEaWeSoMe**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: 'The Oracles'**

 **SmIlEyLoRdwAsHere**

Aoi ran a hand through her messy hair as she walked in to the living room early the next morning, wearing just a pair of gym shorts and a lavender tank top. She waved lazily to her dad, who was lounging on the couch, as the crimson haired teen made her way to the bathroom "Good mornin'..." Aoi tugged at her infinitely wavy hair until she just sighed and tossed the brush aside, leaving it in it's usual playful waves around her head. After tossing her old clothes aside carelessly she pulled on the uniform, opting to leave off the tie for now since she wasn't up for messing with it right now. Shuffling wearily to the kitchenette she pulled a metal thermos before she made the few steps to living room before collapsing on the couch next to her father. She drained the contents of the thermos and wiped the red drink from her the corner of her mouth before placing it on the ground, curling into his side as she did so. He smirked slightly at her "Morning sunshine." She grumbled at him cuddled into his side, using him as a shield to block out the offending sun from her eyes. He chuckled at her and just laid his arm around her shoulders while taking a sip of his coffee with his other hand.

He looked over at her to make she didn't fall back to sleep before turning his attention back to the news he had been watching. The news lady, with her prim appearance and severe expression, folded her hands on the table in front of her as several pictures of people appeared in a box above her head. Slowly switching from one photo to another until at least ten people had been shown "More reports are coming about recently murdered people, now up to twelve but with little to no eveidence on who is commiting these crimes. On each of the crime sights they have painted a cross of blood on the walls. While the crimes are happening we ask that everyone be careful on the streets and lock your doors everynight..." Aoi looked up at her dad in confusion as he suddenly froze up, a dark look in his azure eyes as he analyzed the photos that were going by on the screen. "Daid..? Are you alright?" He frowned deeply "I personally know two of those people..." Aoi's eyes widened in shock as she asked "Are they...?" He nodded, Aoi frowned then asked cautiously "You don't think it's just a coincidence?" Her father just shook his head solemnly "I don't believe in coincidences... Besides we're not exactally easy to kill baby girl. You have to go at them, knowing what you're getting in to, if you want to kill one of us."

Aoi nodded then asked uneasily, dread beginning to well up in her "Should I stay home?" He looked over at her and forced a reassuring smile onto his face "It's not that serious girlie... Go ahead and get to school before you're late." Aoi gave him a skeptical look, telling him she didn't buy the smile, but gathered her stuff and headed out the door anyways. Having to sprint to school in order to make it, not that it mattered though Aoi loved running.

 **ShIkAcHiKAwAsHeRe**

Aoi stood in front of the mirror in the changing room, staring blankly at her reflection as she stood frozen there. It wasn't that she didn't like the costume the twins had made for her, far from it. Out of all the others this one was more her style, it was a plain black button up shirt with poofed out sleeves that had a black vest over it, plain black slacks and a dark blue bow tied loosely around her neck. But she just couldn't get the disappearings out of her head, she had managed to force them back during class but they always stayed at the edge of her mind. Repeating the events in her head over and over as if she was missing something obvious and her brain was trying to tell her. She had never seen her father so troubled by something like this... Just then two slender arms draped over her shoulders as barely indistinguishable voices sounded "Something wrong with the design Aoi~? We worked hard on these costumes.." Aoi snapped out of her trance as the playful disappointed tone reached her ears, forcing a smile on her face she replied "No it's fine guys... Just... Lost in thought..." The shared a knowing look that she caught in the mirror, causing her to turn around in curiosity as they said with barely concealed concern "Are you talking about the news this morning?"

Aoi's eyebrows furrowed in thought "Yeah... My dad personally knew two of them..." They gave her a sympathetic look that only made a fire light up in her reflexively, not liking the idea of excepting any pity from two of her closest friends. It only dwindled down when the said "Our aunt was one of the victims too... Our mom was heartbroken about it this morning..." Aoi awkwardly scratched the back of her head before smiling at them "So, ready to start this event?" Her words seemed to remind them of something as they grinned and exclaimed "Oh yeah! The boss said he wanted you to play the violin this evening." Aoi's eyes widened before an excited smile slid over her features at the prospect of playing an instrument, she readily agreed before following them out the doors to wear the violin was waiting. The same beauty she had played at the charity event, a soft smile formed on her lips as she picked up the ebony wood stringed instrument.

Leaning against the wall with bow and violin in hand she looked around the room as guest filed in. The room had completely changed from just an hour ago, and honestly she couldn't wrap her head around it. The walls were now a deep navy blue with black pillars, the cherry red couches were swapped with dark blue ones framed with dark, intricately carved cherry wood and decorated with deep violet throw pillows. There were dimly lit candles on the walls and three to each table that gave the whole room a mysterious, dark look. On every table were black glassware with darkly colored roses painted carefully on them and a high-priced deep navy blue vase holding the hosts respective flowers. Aoi carelessly strode over to her table and plucked one of the golden roses out of her vase, gazing at it with a small smile on her face as her usuals walked up to the table. "I used to think nothin' could compare to the revered roses beauty..." When she saw their attention was on her she turned to them and grinned almost mischievously at them "But then I met you Banphrionsas..." The girls turned pink as Aoi offered the rose to a pretty raven haired girl named Etsuko Amano with the violin held carefully in the other hand, smiling charmingly she asked "Will you cheer me on? I want to be the only person you see today..." She turned scarlet and nodded "O-Of course!" Etsuko then readily accepted the rose, the other girls cheering in the background.

Aoi grinned at all of them and gave a half-hearted salute as she turned on her heels and wandered to the middle of the room. She set the instrument on the shoulder and carefully placed her chin on the cool surface, the girls all turned to look at her in interest as she readied the bow on the strings. Taking a deep breath she carefully brought the bow across the strings, the familiar sound comforting her and eased her mind from today's bizarre events. A gentle smile crossed her face as she picked up the pace in her song, the soft melody drifting throughout the whole club room as she let go of her thoughts for just that moment.

 **HaRdToBrEaThWhEnYoUrUnDeRgRoUnD**

Aoi sighed as she carefully placed down the violin, treating it as if it was made of fragile glass that would break at the slightest bump. Haruhi waited for her by the door, Aoi looked over at her and smiled "'ey 'aruhi, you can go ahead and leave. I got somethin' I need to do before I leave." Haruhi gave her a confused/curious look but nodded and started towards the door anyways, Aoi waved goodbye "Sorry, I promise to walk 'ome with you tomorrow for sure." Haruhi waved back then left, Aoi waved until Haruhi's figure completely disappeared from her sight. Letting her hand drop to her side she sighed before glancing to where Kyoya was, making sure he hadn't left yet. Oddly he looked less like he was getting ready to leave and more like he was staying for a couple more hours. 'I'm just checking to see if 'e knows anything... After that I'm droppin' this like daid told me to...' Steeling her resolve she walked up to Kyoya and said "Oi Otoori... Do you know anythin' about tha murder cases?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses and closed his computer with a mysterious, buisness-like smile "I'm glad you asked me that Himura..." He then stood up with his computer and spoke loud enough for the rest of the hosts to hear, excluding Haruhi of course. "Before you leave today, we have a meeting."

The newly confused hosts gathered around the meeting table, even Tamaki looked like he didn't know what was going on right now. And he usually calls for the meetings, he looked at the empty spot next to Aoi where Haruhi usually sat "Kyoya what's the meaning of this. Haruhi's not even here." Kyoya's expression didn't change from cool and calculating as he spoke matter-of-factly "That is precisely why we're having this meeting now. I don't think Haruhi should hear what this is about just yet." Aoi gave him a knowing look as she frowned and asked "So, what is this about Otoori?" Her demeanor completely changed from playful host to a confident leader as she folded her hands together and leaned her chin on them. Kyoya didn't flinch at the sudden transformation as he challenged "I think you know exactly what this is about. Everyone in this room has something to confess..." At this the youngest Otoori looked at each of the hosts present before leveling his gaze back on Aoi "Why don't you go first Himura?" Aoi frowned just the tiniest bit as she shot a look at Tamaki "Why don't you call on Dog-boy first?" Tamaki glared at her defiantly "Shut up sparkles!"

Aoi's eyes flashed dangerously as she tutted then spoke in a sickly sweet tone "Oh Tamaki... I don' sparkle..." She was suddenly standing on the table with a hold on the back of Tamaki's shirt in her hands, effortlessly plucking him from his chair as she does a rose. She smirked dangerously and spoke in a low tone "I'm a real fuckin' vampire..." As if that wasn't shock enough for the other hosts- all except Kyoya- Tamaki suddenly growled. Not a normal aggravated or angry noise, but a pure feral growl. A noise no human should make, not to mention be able to do so. Aoi's smirk didn't let up for a second, on second thought it looked like it stretched even wider as she flicked Tamaki on the nose "Down boy." Then she carelessly dropped him back in his seat, Tamaki went to lunge at her but Kyoya spoke up just then "That's quite enough you two." Aoi shrugged and flopped back down in her seat, folding her arms behind her head. Tamaki grumbled aggravatedly under his breath and sat back down, running a hand through his hair as he turned his head away from her with a 'hmph'. Honey stared at her from his spot across from her "So... you're a vampire..?"

The shock was evident in his voice, Aoi pulled her legs to her chest as she answered cautiously "Yeah..?" Honey frowned in thought, putting Aoi's nerves on edge as she glimpsed at the others, who looked just as shell-shocked as Honey did. She leaned her chin on her knees and looked away as she murmured in aggravation "What? It's not like you guys are exactly 'uman either..." This seemed to snap them out of their shock, making the twins look away in shame and Honey say "Sorry Aoi-chan. It's just me and Takashi never thought anyone else here was 'supernatural' like us." The twins nodded in agreement, Hikaru shifted uneasily which made Aoi sigh "Spit it out Hikaru." He seemed surprised for a second before he casually looked away from her and asked as calm as possible "So... Do you eat people?" Aoi rose an eyebrow at him, everyone else looked not sure how to respond to his question- except Kyoya and Mori who looked like robots as per usual. She then broke down in childish giggles, covering her mouth with her hands in a futile attempt to stop them, her laughter breaking the tense air around everyone. "S-Sorry guys... *giggle* I've heard it put that way before... *giggle*" Hikaru crossed his arms "Sorry! I just didn't know how to ask!"

Aoi reigned in her laughter and shook her head 'no', then with a smile she added "No, I drink animal blood..." She finished with a sly/mischievous look at Tamaki, who turned about ten shades paler. Aoi smirked as Kyoya sighed "I. said. Enough. Now stop this." Aoi's eyes glowed red as she grinned "Aww, but Kyoya it's almost dinner time..." He leveled a glare at her, until he saw her crimson eyes- which was enough to trip up almost anyone with their haunting glow. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and cleared his throat, Aoi held up her hands with a smile "Sorry mum. I'll stop now." The twins watched with interest as her blue bled back into her eyes, she smiled at them before turning to Tamaki and saying "Now Tama-chan!" Tamaki just grumbled angrily under his breath at her before lifting his head up proudly "I'm a werewolf. So is nearly everyone in the Suoh family." Honey smiled excitedly and practically stood up in his chair as he exclaimed "I'm a fairy~! And next in line to be Harlequin! Takashi and his family are all Wood Elves." Aoi rose an eyebrow at him "Harlequin?" Little flowers seemed to pop into existence around his head as he swung his legs back and forth "Harlequin the title for 'The King of Fairies'~. My father holds the title right now, but when I graduate college I'll be named Harlequin!" He sounded less like he was boasting and more like he was just proud of the title it's self, not who it was going to.

Aoi switched her gaze to Kyoya "A'ight Otoori. What's your secret, eh?" Kyoya didn't look up from his little black notebook that he was writing in. Aoi looked expectantly at him while staring at his notebook 'He always has that...I wonder what's all in it...' Kyoya suddenly spoke up, Aoi almost missing it because she was thinking about the mysterious book "I'm a dark elf... With a special ability of clairvoyance." Aoi frowned at him as Kaoru asked "What's clairvoyance?" Kyoya looked up at the twin as he answered "The capability of perceiving things or events in the future or beyond normal sensory contact. It's rare in our race." Unlike how Honey had explained 'Harlequin', Kyoya was obviously proud that he had this talent and no one else did. But this was justified for him, being the youngest of his family, he needed any leverage he could get over his brothers.

The twins spoke up then acting as nonchalant as possible, but a look of apprehension still showed in their eyes "We're shape shifters... Mom's side of the family." Aoi smiled excitedly "Whoa really?! That sounds so cool~!" The twins looked at her in shock at her outburst "Really..?" She nodded with a smile still plastered on her face "Realize how many pranks we could do?! With all of our powers it would be iontach!" (1) The twins looked at each other, they never thought of that before, matching mischievous grins spread over their faces. The rest of the club sweat-dropped as Aoi and the twins leaned towards each other and whispered secretively, occasionally throwing glances at Tamaki- their next victim. Kyoya cleared his throat to get their attention back to him and the problem at hand "So now that that's in the clear, we need to discuss these disappearances..." Everyone quieted down and focused on him, being reminded of it made the foreboding feeling return to Aoi full-force. Kyoya set his notebook down for the first time since the meeting started and began relaying the details he learned so far "From what I understand, all of the bodies are from supernatural families. Not one dead bodies has been found is human. And the species vary from a Fae to even a Vampire."

He glanced at Aoi, who sat their in shock while recalling her father's grave expression and the mutilated bodies from the clan. The twins shared worried glances, out all of the supernatural beings Vampires were some of the hardest to kill. And now even they were turning up murdered by this mysterious serial killer. Aoi's fathers words from that morning rang through her head 'I don't believe in coincidences...' She looked up at Kyoya, asking a question she already knew the answer to but didn't want to believe "You mean their targetin' all of us? The supernatural?" Kyoya sighed silently before answering "That is a possibility to consider. We shouldn't panic just yet, just we need to be cautious regardless." Aoi nodded in understanding 'that's why he called for this meeting.' The twins then asked a question that caught Aoi's full attention "Do you know whose behind all of this?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses to hide his eyes with the glare of light "Apparently it's a whole group of people, that's why the police have yet to catch them. Their called 'The Oracles'." The twins shared a look before looking at Aoi "Hey Aoi- Aoi..?" Aoi was staring wide-eyed into space, looking in Kyoya's direction but not really seeing him.

Hikaru, the twin closest to her, leaned closer to her and peered at her face "Aoi... Are you okay...?" He then watched in shock as her eyes turned a void-like black, her pupil not even distinguishable from the iris anymore. "Oh shit! Aoi?!" Kaoru, Honey and Mori rushed over at him exclaimation, Aoi mumbled something before going limp in her chair. Hikaru caught her and snapped his fingers in front of her face, she didn't even so much as blink as her head lolled to the side. Kyoya jotted something down in his notebook as Tamaki watched from the sidelines in worry.

 **PlAyOuRlItTlEgAmE**

 **Iontach- Amazing**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: "Therapeutic" Park**

 **EnJoYtHeClIffHaNgErLaStChApTeR?**

Aoi couldn't wrap her head around this. Why was she seeing this? She was just in the host room with her friends when the room went dark then opened up to this hellish scene before her. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from all the blood and mutilated bodies before her, stacked in the room with bloody crosses painted on every wall, in every available space. Arms were separated from torsos, necks were ripped open, eyes left wide open in horror. She could almost hear the horrified, anguished cries from the corpses before their time, she almost felt the pain they felt just moments before death embraced them. Aoi couldn't move, frozen there like a statue in a bloody graveyard, taking a shuddering breath she broke her terrified spell. Spinning she looked around the room, there had to be a reason she was seeing this, some clue she hadn't noticed yet. She took another broken breath, she couldn't stand seeing this a moment longer ' _why isn' it stoppin?! What am I lookin' for?!'_ She took a step forward but didn't dare touch anything, not that she could in this state but she didn't want to try either. Then her vision changed, rapidly, like she was flipping through photos.

A woman in a nightgown. Throat slit.

A man in a suit. Stabbed multiple times.

Another woman. Torn up with a carving knife.

A old man. Shot in the head.

A man in gi. Brains bashed in.

Each scene as horrific as the last one, until it stopped on one particular one.

Her laying on the ground with a bloody nose and a black eye, glass shards laying on the ground. Aoi's breath left in one big rush, like she was just punched in the stomach, as she screwed her eyes shut. Trying in vain to block out the image. She knew this particular one, because it wasn't a vision... It was a memory. She could feel the tears already pouring down her face before she even fully awoke. She opened her eyes and saw her dad next to her, staring down at her in worry "You okay baby girl?" Aoi couldn't stop the tears once they had already begun and hugged onto her dad. He patted her back as she sobbed into his shoulders "Shh...It's okay... You're fine..." She just shook her head and tightened her grip on him "N-No... I'm not fine...It was real...It was real..." He rested his head on top of hers and murmured "I know sweety..." Aoi held on to him until she was beckoned to sleep once again, fatigue catching up to her from her most recent use of- what humans call- 'magic'.

 **WoLfInShEePsClOtHiNg**

Aoi wearily got dressed the next morning, she couldn't seem to be fully awake 'This must be what it feels like tah run a marathon as a ' _uman...Maybe I need a eat...'_ Shuffling her way to the kitchen she grabbed one of the metal thermoses, the container was still warm even though it was in the fridge _'Daid must've gotten new ones last night..._ ' Glancing into the living/dining room as she drained the contents of the thermos she saw her dad's socked feet hanging off the edge of the couch. Frowning at the thought of her dad staying up all night again, she sighed and set the container in the sink as silently as she could. Her head suddenly twirled as her stomach lurched dangerously, she clamped a hand over her mouth as she steady herself against the wall. Just as fast as it was there it passed, she moved her hands and pushed herself away from the wall, placing a hand on her temple she then made her way to her room. Retrieving her school supplies from her room never seemed so energy consuming until today, she sighed and threw her bag and jacket over her shoulder. Wearing the rest of her uniform messily, tie loose around her neck, shirt disheveled and untucked.

Walking to school seemed to work well in her favour as she started gaining a little energy back from it. She yawned into her hand while she made her way through the double doors in front of the school, only to get nearly thrown back as a small blonde blur barreled into her "Good Morning Aoi-chan~!" She stumbled backwards, barely catching herself, before smiling slightly at Honey "maidin mhaith mionlach beag..." **(1)** She hadn't realized she spoke in irish until she saw Honey and Mori's confused expressions, sighing she pulled up the words a moment slower than she was used to "Good mornin' Lil' Mionlach..." Honey gave her a concerned look "Are you okay Aoi-chan?" Aoi smiled reassuringly at them "I'm fine... Just a little tired." Honey looked at her worriedly "You'll still be able to go though right?" Aoi lifted an eyebrow at him, silently asking him to elaborate, Honey smiled excitedly "Tama-chan scheduled for the whole host club to go to a water park!" Aoi felt a smile make it's way to her face, the excitement from the idea of a waterpark waking her up a bit more "Today?" Honey nodded and clasped her arm "Right now!" He then started leading Aoi out the front gates and towards a black limousine, Aoi just smiled and laughed merrily as her blonde friend 'guided' her to the car.

A thought occurred to Aoi as she climbed into the shiny black car "Can we stop by my apartment real quick?" Honey gave her a confused look "Huh? Why?" She gestured to her uniform, indicating her lack of swimwear, then added "And I don' want my old man to worry about me not bein' at school." Honey nodded in understanding as Mori asked the driver to go there, who in turn asked where she lived. Aoi answered vaguely, not really recalling the exact address at the moment "Sanbiru Apartments. Do you know where those are?" The driver gave a quick nod before pulling away from the school, Aoi sighed and leaned her head back against the leather seat. Honey moved next to her and smiled as he offered the cake he suddenly had in his hands "Want some?" A grin stretched across her face as she readily accepting the pastry, Mori glanced at them and smiled slightly before looking back out the window. Aoi suddenly gasped in mock shock, he looked back at her in question, a single eyebrow raised. She grinned brightly at the silent giant "You finally smiled! Yes!" She finished her exclamation by fist bumping the air, Honey laughed at her excitement while Mori just averted his eyes back outside "Hm." Aoi continued grinning while eating cake, a chocolate cake topped with cream frosting and fresh cherries.

Honey and Mori waited in the car as Aoi got out and made her way to the apartment door, watching her until she got into the house before speaking. Honey was the first to speak up "Do you really think she's okay? She doesn't look too well, and after what happened yesterday..." Mori nodded, eyes still trained on the door "She'll tell everyone when she's ready." Honey nodded before glancing at the barely half eaten cake she left beside her seat "Takashi-" Aoi was suddenly at the car door, pulling it open with a grocery bag on her wrist "My old man wasn' there I guess he left for the dojo already..." Honey smiled and asked sweetly "Your dad owns a dojo?" Aoi smiled as she explained "Yeah, it's the best thin' ever. He trains all kinds of people there, even some of the police force. My daid works hard at the dojo everyday... It's amazin'." They could clearly see the pride she held for her father and the building as she looked out the window with a gentle smile on her face.

Haruhi sighed as the twins and Tamaki started bickering again "I wish Aoi was here..." Right then a pale arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her into someone's chest as they whispered in her ear "Speak thy devils name and it shall appear..." Haruhi looked up at Aoi's smiling face and felt a smile of her own find it's way to her face. Aoi stepped away then and stretched out a leg that tripped Tamaki as he ran past after the twins. Haruhi sweatdropped at her as she folded her arms behind her head and walked away like she didn't do anything. Tamaki jumped up and pointed at her back as she leisurely walked away while looking around at the so called 'water park' 'Damn thin' looks more like a jungle...' "Why did you trip me?!" Aoi didn't seem to hear him as she carried her plastic grocery bag towards the bathrooms not too far away. The twins then appeared behind Haruhi "Oh Haruhi~ You need a swimsuit don't you~?" Haruhi opened her mouth to say something but they just ignored her and started dragging her off to the bathrooms anyways "We got some for you, don't worry~!" Haruhi sighed once again before shuffling her way through the door, only to see these twin maids with long black hair and matching black eyes digging through a bunch of pricey looking swimsuits.

Haruhi came out of the bathroom for the second time in the last five minutes, now wearing a yellow hoodie and dark green cargo shorts over the pink monstrosity from earlier- and she took off that weird pink shower cap thing. Aoi stepped out of the bathroom then, carrying her other clothes the plastic bag around her wrist. Haruhi's jaw dropped open in shock before it snapped shut as she whisper-yelled at Aoi "What are you wearing?! I thought you didn't want them to know!" Aoi wore a light green bikini-top with faded yellow stripes running across it, and the same green gym shorts Haruhi saw her wearing last time she was at her house. Plus she had pulled some of her ruby hair back in a ponytail so that it- for the most part- stayed out of her face. Aoi looked surprisingly like a girl right then, as she didn't have any curves to speak of what-so-ever, and it honestly shocked Haruhi how quick she could switch between looking like a boy and a girl. Aoi yawned and looked over at her "Hm?" But before Haruhi could repeat herself the twins walked up, frowning at Haruhi's new outfit "Aw~ Haruhi what happened to your swimsuit- Aoi?" They saw her out of the corner of their eyes as she started walking away and towards the pool, she turned and raised an eyebrow at them "Who else would I be?"

Hikaru couldn't seem to find words right then as Kaoru stumbled over his own "I- You- um... You're... A girl?" Aoi smiled and rolled her eyes at them "Of course I am. Dummies." She then turned and strode away towards water once again, arms folded behind her head. Tamaki screeched in shock at her before stammering out the same question the twins asked, Aoi sighed and glared at him with all her crimson eyed glory- making sure Haruhi couldn't see though. Kyoya just raised an eyebrow, which made Aoi flip him off in response, already sick of all the questions she was getting. Honey grinned as he ran up to her "Aoi-chan~! Wanna go swimming with me and Takashi?" The twins looked at Honey before it suddenly clicked "Wait... You knew Aoi was a girl?! Why didn't you tell us?!" Honey just smiled innocently at them while holding up his pink, bunny clad floatie "She asked me not to tell~!" Mori nodded in agreement the twins just stared at him like he just betrayed them for knowing as well before whirling on Aoi "You told them but not us?! I thought we were friends!"

Aoi's eyes widened in shock before anger welled up in her "I didn' tell them, they found out! AND I would have told you if you asked but NO! Let's just all assume everybody's gender! And what do you mean you THOUGHT we were friends!? Of Course we are...! Or I though' we were..." She finished by glancing off to the side uneasily, the twins shared a look before opening their mouths to say something. Aoi looked down at the ground and sighed "Just forget it guys...Nevermind..." Honey looked between them as the twins bit back their words, angry that she had yelled at them in the first place, I mean she kept a secret from them- her friends- and yelled at them? She's at fault right?... right?

Aoi sighed and walked away, almost running into Mori in the process, he looked down at her and raised an eyebrow in silent questioning. She smiled wearily at him "I'm fine Mori. Just tired... of everything." Just then Honey bounded up to her and grinned brightly "Aoi-Chan~! Wanna play in the pool? I even got a special floatie today." Then as if to showcase it he spun in circles while holding on to his pink tube floatie with lighter pink bunnies dotting it. She smiled at him "Sure, why not? We did come 'ere to swim right? Joining Mori?" She said tilting her head up to look at him, he shrugged lightly and had the faintest of smiles on his face in response. She grinned and fist-bumped the air "Ifreann yera yeah!" Honey grabbed her hand and half-dragged her to the tide pool, Aoi splashed him as soon as she touched the water then swam off away from her. Honey laughed chased after her, Mori got there first and dunked her under water. Aoi resurfaced and splashed him in the face while laughing, Honey grinned and started splashing Mori as well "Water fight!" Mori grinned, actually grinned, for the first time in front of Aoi which made her pause in surprise. Which was a mistake because she instantly bombarded with water from the two boys when she let her guard drop.

After a while of playing around in the tide pool Mori got out to get something to drink, Aoi swam next to Honey while watching the twins and Tamaki have a water gun fight. "Do you think they'll stay mad at me?" Honey looked over at her in confusion before realizing she was talking about the twins "Don't worry about it Aoi-chan! The twins will calm down soon and then you can apologize!" Aoi looked over to him "Apologize? Why should I 'ave too? They're the ones who just assumed I was a boy!" Honey smiled knowingly "Yeah, but you tricked them back, right? And you also yelled back. Which makes you just as guilty." Aoi sighed, knowing the small blonde was correct. Just as she started thinking of a way to apologize to them she heard a whirring sound, the sound of the other hosts yelling "Honey! Aoi!" Was the last thing Aoi heard before a giant wave of water crashed on top of her and Honey. She was forced downwards from the impact of the wave and smashed her head against the bottom of the pool, darkness invading her sight almost immediately as the shock made her let go of her breath.

 **TaKeAhInTnIgHtCoRe**

Aoi cracked open her heavy eyelids with much more effort that she liked, waiting for her eyes to focus and her ears to stop ringing she just laid there while recalling what exactly happened. Honey then appeared in her field of vision, she strained to force a smile on her face when he asked worriedly "Aoi-chan are you okay?" She braced herself before pushing herself into a sitting position, her vision blurred then doubled before she toppled back over. The blonde senior frowned worriedly as he looked around at their surroundings, Aoi groaned in pain as her head pulsed then she turned on her side and proceeded to loose the contents of her stomach. Honey looked back at her and said guiltily "Sorry Aoi-chan, but I need you to stand... We have to fin the others quickly so we can take you to the hospital." Aoi pushed herself up on her hands and knees, arms wobbling from the strain "N-no... No hospitals..." Honey frowned and exclaimed "What do you mean no hospital? You're clearly sick! And you might have a concussion!" Aoi looked up at him with glowing red eyes as if to remind him just what she was "I can't..."

His shoulders dropped as he sighed "Sorry..." She cracked a smile, her eyes slowly fading back to a brilliant blue, she then sucked in a breath and pushed herself to her feet. Honey caught her as she wobbled, she chuckled "Thanks, little mionlach." He smiled at the familiar nickname before looking around to try and figure out which direction to go.

Mori frowned as the sky turned dark and a light drizzle started pouring around them, he had to find his Honey and Aoi quickly. He watched as the other's gathered under a gazebo before turning and wandering off into the forest. He had a bad feeling that he couldn't shake, he'd search this entire park for them if he had to.

 **ImFrIeNdSwItHThEmOnStErUnDeRmYbEd**

 **mhaith mionlach beag- Goodmorning little elite**


End file.
